dragon_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Birthday Bash Dragon Tales Event
Previous Event----- -----Next Event The was the twelfth limited time Dragon Tales event released in Dragon Story. Tasks: ---- Story: 'Dragon Tales: Big Birthday Bash' *It started like any other day. Playful Dragon woke up, stretched his wings, and went out into the morning sun to harvest some Impruberries. The berries were as blue and as tasty as ever, the air was crisp and refreshing, and the atmosphere was lively on the Isles. Walking around his habitat, Playful Dragon couldn't help thinking he was forgetting something... *Was he forgetting a chore? Perhaps he planned to meet another dragon today? Or possibly there was an adventure that needed his skills? No, it couldn't be any of those. He wandered about scratching his chin and happened to look over at a calendar on the wall... *The calendar was all marked up, meaning it was time to flip to the new month, April. The Playful Dragon couldn't help but think that there was something incredibly important about April... It was the Dragon Isle's BIRTHDAY! *Playful Dragon frantically ran about. It's been four years since the new Caretakers landed on the Isles and helped the dragons grow and prosper. It was a time for celebration and it was up to the Playful Dragon this year to set it all up! *Invitations needed to go out to all the dragons and caretakers, party supplies needed collecting, and presents needed wrapping. Covered in tape and paper, Playful Dragon sighed, he would need some help! *Carrying a satchel full of invitations, Playful Dragon passed them out to each and every dragon that he saw. With each invite, the recipient smiled from ear to ear. They were all excited for the big birthday! Some asked if all the Prime Dragons would be able to attend, but what Playful Dragon wanted to know is if the Supreme Dragon would attend the big birthday bash? *The Supreme Dragon was almost a legend to the dragons of the Isles. As the tales go, the Supreme Dragon was born to watch over and protect all dragons born on the Isles. There have been no confirmed sightings of the Supreme Dragon for many years, but perhaps it would show up for such a grand occasion? *More and more dragons arrived at the party, all bringing food, gifts, and large smiles. As Playful Dragon carefully placed some presents down amongst the others, the sudden explosion of a nearby cake startled him! Covered in bits of colorful frosting, Playful Dragon looked up to see the Surprise Dragon laughing hysterically. Playful Dragon couldn't help but smile; it wouldn't be a real party without this lovable dragon bursting out of every bush, present, and cake! *Everyone was pitching in to make this a birthday party to remember for years. The Creation Dragon watched the youngest dragons play. Dark Crystal crafted necklaces of precious stone. Zephyr filled the Jumpy Castle with air. Time Travel brought treats from next year's party. Nouveau did face paintings. Autumn danced about in a flourish of color. Spirit Queen told spooky stories while Beauty told fairytales. Queen brought lavish cakes. Arbiter refereed games and Magic Lamp granted small wishes. It truly seemed that every dragon was in attendance; all except the Supreme Dragon. *The final preparations were put in place and a giant cake was brought out with as many layers as there were years for the Isles. A Fire Dragon flew up top and lit the candles. After a lively rendition of a party song, every dragon on the isle blew out the candles together and cheered, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Slowly but surely, all the dragons looked up above the cake. Against the sun there flew a mighty dragon with wings of warm, colored glass. The light that danced on the island below had a calming effect and Playful Dragon knew that everyone in attendance was in for a treat. The dragon landed by the cake, walked around it, and took a big bite out of it! There was no question that this was the Supreme Dragon, and it seemed to greatly enjoy the cake! All the dragons cheered once more as they dove in to claim a bite of cake. With one last chance to shock the others, Surprise Dragon burst out from the top and waved in glee. Happy Birthday Dragon Story! See you next year for more cake! Notes *The was available at level 11. *The began on April 8, 2016 and ended on April 28, 2016. Category:Gameplay Category:Dragon Tales Event